


Night Time Struggle

by BlueNovaStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: African American reader - Freeform, Can't tag right, F/M, Family time, Reader Has A Name, Reader Is Not Frisk, Skeleton son, Upset baby, ketchup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNovaStar/pseuds/BlueNovaStar
Summary: “Honey maybe we should call Tori?” You shouted upstairs walking out the bathroom and back to the bedroom to toss the dirty cloths into the bin. You didn't hear a reply from him until you walked down the stairs and watch as Papyrus hand Sans another baby bottle.“Sweetheart have you looked at the time? Tori and the kid are sleep. We shouldn't disturb them. I got this..we got this.” Sans sighs when Kai spit out the bottle and continue to cry. Your husband looks so tired walking back and forward rubbing Kai's back. You looked at the time and see it was 3:30am. What are you guys doing wrong?





	

“What are we doing wrong?” You complain to your husband Sans, who is walking back and forth in the living room while holding your three month-old hybrid son.

It was three in the morning when Kai woke up having a fit. You and Sans did the usual _rock, paper, scissors_ to take care of Kai. Normally, it would be easy since the only thing he drinks is watered-down pancake batter. 

Weird, right?

But this time, he won't drink it. Sans, you, and even Papyrus (who complains about missing out on his beauty sleep to look handsome for his customers at the fancy restaurant that Mettaton opened a year ago) have to remake the bottle seven times.

Sans adds ketchup to the batter. Kai drinks it for a moment before turning his head and crying out.

Okay, that's a no.

Papyrus tries blueberry pancake batter. That's definitely a no. You need to remind yourself to buy both a new carpet and Papyrus some new pajamas.

After trying almost every condiment that was in the fridge, you suggest mixing ice cream with the pancake batter. Both the brothers give you a weird look for suggesting such a thing, but at this rate, you guys are running out of options. Kai takes a few sips, which get your hopes up. You and Sans take a deep breath and look at each other.

It's over; he will finish the bottle, you can burp him, rock him to sleep, and then go to sleep yourself.

Haha, nope!

Kai spits out the bottle and begins to cry again. To give you a break, Sans takes Kai from your arms and places him onto his shoulder, while rubbing his back for comfort.

You bend down to pick up the bottle and feel your hair tingle.

“Oh no...” you whisper, seeing the baby bottle glow a soft light blue. The lid of the bottle pops off and the pancake batter explodes on your face and night clothes, making you squeal out.

“Kai, why?!” You cry out, staring down at your clothes. It's a good thing you decided to pick out a purple shirt to wear to bed. If it was white Papyrus would have gotten a good view of your boobs.

“ _Batter_ go change, sweetheart.” 

You glare at Sans as pancake batter drips off your face and onto the carpet.

“OH MY GOD, SANS!” Papyrus yells, stomping his foot. “NOW IS NOT THE TIME!”

Kai starts to giggle, staring at you with his glowing white eyes. Kai looks exactly like Sans, skeleton and everything, and your glare softens up. You walk over to kiss Kai on his sweaty forehead and then start heading toward the stairs to change and wash yourself.

“What about me?” Sans whines, wanting some affection from his lover.

“Sorry sweetheart, but I _batter_ go change," you quote his own pun back to him with a grin before turning around and going upstairs.

Just when you make it to the room you and Sans share, you hear the baby start crying again. You hurry to the dresser and pull out Sans's black shorts and your green tank top, and then run to the bathroom to quickly wash the batter off your face and change into the new clothes.

“Honey, maybe we should call Tori?” you shout to him as you walk out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom to toss the dirty clothes into the bin. You don't hear a reply from him until you go down the stairs and spot Papyrus handing Sans another baby bottle.

“Sweetheart, have you looked at the time? Tori and the kid are asleep. We shouldn't disturb them. I got this.. _we_ 've got this.” Sans sighs when Kai spits out the bottle and continues to cry. Your husband looks so tired, pacing back and forth, rubbing Kai's back. You glance at the time and see it's 3:30am. 

What are you guys doing wrong?

“What's wrong, little buddy?” Sans asks him softly, feeling almost defeated.

“Maybe he is sick?” Papyrus suggests from the couch, using his inside voice. It always surprises you that he even has an inside voice since he's always so loud.

You stare at your husband and child in worry. Kai's skeletal face begins to turn cyan blue from all the crying, his dark brown hair sticking to his bony forehead from the sweat. His navy blue and white striped onesie is getting a bit damp from his sweat and tears.

Kai had shocked both you and Sans when he had come out of you with hair-- a head full of hair! Heck, when you were a baby, you didn't even have that much hair.

Papyrus's eyes had turned into stars at the sight, and he had creepily whispered, “Skeletons can have hair.” Since then, he has been buying all types of shampoos and conditioners to use in hopes of having even a string of hair grow from his bald head.

_Okay, Inari, focus! Now is not the time to think about Kai's hair._

You sigh, sliding your fingers through your own brown hair. At least he got something from you. You and Alphys had wondered what kind of hair Sans would have if he was human. Would it be straight like Kai's, or curly, or perhaps a mohawk? Would his hair be white, brown, or even blue? Or maybe-

FOCUS! Focus; your son is crying and everyone is on the brink of passing out from exhaustion.

“Sans, give him to me please?” You suddenly call out to your husband, who looks at you with a bit of relief. He walks over to you and places Kai in your arms, then goes to sit next to Papyrus on the couch.

You gently bounce Kai in your arms and walk towards the kitchen to think.. but wince a bit when you see the mess in the kitchen. Ketchup bottles, honey, mustard, ice cream cartons, pancake boxes, and even a jar of pickle juice are all over the kitchen.

Okay, so you need a new carpet and to clean the kitchen from top to bottom.

“Come on honey, tell me what Mommy and Daddy are doing wrong?” You whisper to Kai, gently swaying back and forth with him on your shoulder. You caress his head while glancing around the kitchen. He quiets down for a moment, letting out a few hiccups.

Oh, goodness, you need to restock the condiments and fridge later on today.

The three of you had mixed everything in the fridge with pancake batter for Kai, but he didn't want it. He didn't even want the pancake batter itself.

The only thing he took a few good sips of was...

“Oh my gosh,” you whisper, walking out of the kitchen, toward the living room. Sans and Papyrus are almost falling asleep, leaning against each other.

“Honey, hold Kai please?”

Sans shoots up, a bit surprised, and nods while lifting his arms. You place Kai in his hands, which causes him to cry again, wanting his mommy. You rush into the kitchen while quietly scolding yourself.

Why hadn't you noticed it before? Kai had only wanted two things in his bottle. And it sure wasn't pancake batter.

Not anymore.

Mommy knows what her baby wants!

You open the cabinet to pull out the blender and the magic powder and place both on the counter. Thank goodness that Toriel made this magic powder for the baby so his food can go down gentle on his tummy. You're part human, after all, and you can't produce whatever a baby monster needs to grow.

You glance around the kitchen and spot the two main ingredients that you need.

From the living room, Sans and Papyrus glance at each other when they hear the blender. They normally don't use the blender for anything unless it's for a shake or a smoothie.

You come out the kitchen with the bottle and hand it to Sans. He looks at the bottle, then at you, raising his bony brow.

“What the hell is that?”

Inside the bottle is some watery, pink liquid that has a few glittery sparkles from the magic powder, and it's very cold. Babies normally don't like cold things. But Kai isn't a normal baby.

“Just give it to him, hon,” you tell him with a confidence smile. Sans grabs the bottle and places it to Kai's lips. Kai opens his mouth and closes his lips around the bottle's nipple.

He starts to suck, staring up at his father.

You take a few deep breaths, waiting for him to spit the bottle out. Yet, he continues to suck and sip his watery meal.

You place your hand on your heart and sigh softly.

“Babe...what-”

“It's ketchup and ice cream.” You beam with your hands on your hips. Papyrus makes a choking noise, and you look at him.

“WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?”

“Heh. Bro, you should go to bed to _ketchup_ on some sleep.”

Papyrus stands up from the couch and stomps up the stairs. “GOODNIGHT!” he shouts and slams the door closed.

You snort and look back at Kai. “He is almost done. I can hold him and put him to bed. After all, I did lose our little game.”

“Naw, I got him, babe.”

You smile a bit, watching as Sans places the bottle onto the glass table and leans back onto the couch. He places Kai on his chest and gently pats his back to burp him. You hum softly and turn to go into the kitchen.

“We'll handle it in the morning,” Sans speaks softly, watching Kai as he slowly closes his eyes and starts to drift asleep.

“Sans, the kitchen is a mess.”

“I know, baby.. please?” Sans pleads softly. Your shoulders drop, defeated. Sans gets needy and clingy at times. Nothing's wrong with that. Matter of fact, that is one of things you love about him. But deep inside, you know why he is like that.

That dark secret of his past...or _pasts_...the time lines. Resets. 

He is scared to lose you, Kai, Papyrus-- everything that has come to be until now.

You walk over to him and sit on the couch. You wrap your arm around his shoulder and pull him close so he can lay his head on your chest. You smirk a bit, seeing his cheeks turn blue. Being a few inches taller than your husband is one of your favorite things. When you pull him into a hug, his head is level with your chest. As many times as he blushes when his head comes into contact with your boobs, he still nuzzles into them.

He relaxes on you and snaps his fingers, turning off the lights in the kitchen and living room and magically bringing a blanket to cover all of you.

“Lazy bones,” you whisper, laying your head on top of his. “I love you.”

“I love you, too; both of you,” he mumbles back, falling asleep.

 

**~Later on in the day~**

“Seriously babe, ice cream and ketchup?” Sans asks, burping Kai as he watches you clean the counter in the kitchen. Kia lets out a tiny burp, and Sans's eyes turn into tiny hearts for a moment. Man, he loves his son so much. Everything he does is adorable.

“Don't look at me! He got the ketchup thing from you!” You tell him, throwing the rag into the sink.

“Yeah, but he got the weird combination stuff from you. Remember when you were pregnant and you wanted to eat cookie dough and pancake batter?”

You stare at Sans and puff your cheeks out. “Not my fault!” you pout, walking out the clean kitchen and into the living room.

“What about pickle juice and boiled eggs?” He snickers, following after you.

“I get it, Sans, I had weird cravings.”

“How about the time you dipped ketchup covered fries into a milkshake?”

“Sans!”

Kai interrupts by burping again, and a few liquid chucks spill onto Sans's favorite jacket.

“Ahh, man,” he groans out, making Kai giggle.

You snort and walk over to him to hold Kai. “Go change, baby. We have some shopping to do.”

You roll your eyes as he vanishes. As usual, he's too lazy to even walk up the stairs to the room. You sit down on the couch and smile as you stare down at your baby boy. He's staring up at you with his tiny fist in his mouth, sucking on it.

“Ready, sweetheart?”

You look up at Sans and see that he's wearing another jacket similar to the one that just got puked on.

“Yeah.”

Three years ago, the thought of romance, marriage, and even having a family wasn't even on your mind. You weren't about that life. You wanted to leave Ebott City and never return.

Now, here you are getting into a 2014 grey Toyota car with your husband, who is strapping your son into his car seat.

You fell in love, got married, started a family, and at the age of twenty-four, you were finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first posting of Undertale. I'm sure there are typos, so I am looking for anyone to proof read my flaws! XD
> 
> Update
> 
> First I want to say thank you to iou for finding me a beta-reader. You are a wonderful person!  
> I also want to say thank you to Tyrant_Tortoise for proof-reading my fanfic and fixing all the grammar mistakes and such. To me you have made this fic better. You also have become a good friend to me and also encourage me to start on a future fanfic. 
> 
> Guys please check out her account and read her wonderful fanfics! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise


End file.
